Je t'oublie
by SuperCorn
Summary: James qui en a marre de se faire jetter par Lily, essaye de l'oublier, mais Sirius est là, et ne compte pas laisser James s'n sortir comme ça. OS JP/LE


James venait (une fois de plus) de se prendre une baffe par Lily, et Sirius venait (une fois de plus)  
de gagner 5 gallions par Remus.  
-Vous savez les gas, c'est finit Lily, Dit James au bout d'un moment  
il crut que leurs machoires aller tomber a terre.  
-QUOI ? hurla Lunart  
-Mais t'y était presque, dit Sirius  
-Non, elle ne voudra jamais de moi, notre 7eme année est presque bientôt finit maintenant,  
sa na plus aucune importance.  
-t'es malade?  
-mais...mais..., balbuta Sirius  
-Nan, les mecs y'a plus de mais.

Et James s'en alla tête baisse. Sirius, Remus et Peter le laissèrent partir.  
Une fois seul Sirius eu une idée  
-Je sais, on va faire croire a Lily que James sort avec une fille  
-Non, Sirius sa se fait vraiment pas, dit Remus toujour raisonnable  
-Pask't'crois qu'sa fais qu'ell'fait ? demanda Peter en mangeant un cookie  
-C'est clair, aller vener!  
-Mais elle connait toute les files de Griffondor elle serai forcément que c'est faux  
-Mais qui as dit qu'elle serai a Griffondor, répondit Sirius l'air esplègle.

...

...

-Alors tu as compris Cathy, dés que tu vois Lily et James pas trés loin l'un de l'autre, tu embrasse James.  
-Et tu me donne combien ? lui demanda Cathy en mangeant negligament un chenwing-gum  
-Euh... J'ai 5 Gallions  
-7  
-6  
-7 sinon rien  
-8 sinon rien  
-D'accord t'es nul  
Sirius lui donna les 8 Gallions sans comprendre qu'il s'était fait avoir,  
et se cacha derrière un banc.  
Ils attendirent 5 bonne minutes avant de James et Lily arrive Chacun de leurs côter  
Cathy se leva au moment ou Lily aller adresser la parole a James, et L'embrassa pendant une longue minute.  
Lily blémit et s'enfuit dans l'enceinte du château.  
-YES ! s'écria Sirius  
-Pff sa se fait vraiment pas, souffla Remus  
-Rooh arréte si on se fait chopper, tu pourra pas le nier: tu était dans le coup.  
-Ouai... ph attention James arrive  
-et les gars, dit James en s'approchant d'eux, vous avez vu ?  
-vu quoi?  
-Cathy de Pouffsouffle...elle vien de... M'embrasser  
-QUOI CETTE MOCHETER, hurla Sirius, MAIS QUELLE SAL... AU MOMENT OU LILY ALLER VENIR TE PARLER,  
mais il se piéga tout seul  
-QUOI, hurla James a son tour, PAT... ...MOL C'EST TOI COMMENT A TU OSER ?  
-Ba.. euh et puis je croyais que tu t'en fichait maintenant de Evans?  
-JE EUH...oui... MAIS SE N4AI PAS UNE RAISON, est-ce qu'elle la vu?  
-euh oui, répondit Sirius qui ne comprenait plus les saute d'humeurs de son ami  
-et elle a réagit comment?  
-elle est partie en courant  
-mais... sa ... veut dire qu'elle est... JALOUSE ?  
-euh ba oui je crois  
-Magnifique, merci les gars puis il partie heureux laissant Sirius bouche bée  
-tu vois Sirius je t'avais dit que s'était une bonne idée, dit Remus  
et ils éclatérent de rire

...

...

James courait dans les couloires de Poudlard, a la recherche de Lily. Il la trouva enfin dans la Bibliothéque.  
Elle était assise a une table seul et liser un livre sur les runes anciennes. Il s'assit en façe d'elle  
-Bonjour Lily Jolie  
-Tu sais que sa se fait pas de draguer quand on a déja une petite amie?  
-euh.. J'ai pas de petite amie  
-abon et Cathy ?  
-je sors pas avec elle, elle a parié avec Sirius  
-pff.. n'importe quoi, dit Lily qui se sentait rougir  
-tu sais j'ai décider de renoncer a toi!  
-QUOI.. je ve dire quoi?  
-Ah-Ah je savait que tu était jalouse!  
-NAN,je ne suis pas jalouse James, si tu savait depuis combient de temps jattends se moment  
Mais il ne put se contenir plus longtemps :  
-Lily je t'en pris sort avec moi tu sais que je T'aime  
James crispa son visage prés a recevoir une baffe mais ne sentant rien venir il rouvrie les  
yeux et vit que Lily le regardait  
-tu lachera pas l'affaire hein?  
-Jamais  
-donc c'est que tu m'aime vraiment?  
-oui de tout mon coeur  
-ok, tu sais quoi on va echanger les role, tu vas faire moi et je vais faire toi  
-Je vais comme même pas te baffer ?  
-Mais nan idiot, dit Lily amusé, je vais te demandé et tu vas me repondre  
-ah ok  
Puis ils sortirent de la bibliothèque, et allèrent dans le parc  
-Bon on y va, dit Lily  
-Ok, dit James en prenant un air qui ressemblait étrangement a Lily. Et celle-ci explosa de rire  
-Ok, Lily sort avec moi sil te plait, demanda Lily d'un air supliant  
-oui, dit James en prenant le menton de Lily dans ses main et en l'embrassant sur la bouche  
-Tu voit c'était pas si dur  
-sa ve dire.. que tu ve bien sortir avec moi  
-Non parce que c'est mon qui t'es demander recommence  
-aller Lily on vien de s'embrasser tu va pas jouer les prude  
-non non vas-y  
-ok Lily sil te plait sort avec moi?  
-oui, et elle pris son menton dans ses mains et l'embrassa sur la bouche,  
Je t'aime Potter  
-Si tu savait depuis combien de temps J'attends que tu me dise sa.  
fin


End file.
